


Dangerous Smile

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks sees Edin's smile. It's a dangerous one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Smile

Edin ran to Aleks at training that morning, and smiled at him. Which is wrong. Because Aleks rarely smiles, but seeing Edin smiled brilliantly like that made him want to smile too.

“Why so grumpy, old man?” Edin pinched Alek’s cheek. His bright smiled turned into a laughter as Aleks pushed his hand away.

“Bet you can’t catch me!” Edin winked, and ran away.

Aleks looking at Edin’s back. Edin’s smile lingered in his head. A smile Aleks knew was dangerous, yet intoxicating.

“Hey!” he started running, trying to catch Edin. He wanted,  _needed_  to see that dangerous smile again.

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the song "Dangerous" by David Guetta


End file.
